I Want You To Know
by emjem18
Summary: "Anyway, don't take this the wrong way," Winn says again quietly. He can hear shuffling from behind the bathroom door. "But your sister kind of scares me." / Winn accidentally crashes Kara and Alex's Homeland night.


**Yay, my 2nd fic! Thank you for all the feedback on my last one, was not expecting it at all! Good news is I'm on break for a weekish so I'll definitely be writing a few more fics!**

 **This is one is kind of plotless...:)**

Honestly, Kara's trying _really_ hard to be patient and dutifully listen to Alex ramble on about how scientists are searching for space chemicals that could never exist on earth but it's kind of hard when all she wants to do is catch up on her television shows. The elder Danvers has her phone right up to her face (Kara always, always tells Alex she needs glasses but she refuses to listen) reading the article like it's some college dissertation she's presenting after years and years of work on it.

"This is something that should interest you!" Alex tries to reel her in because it has to do with space but for the most part, Kara doesn't really care. It's been over a decade since she came to earth. It's her home now.

"Okay, okay," Kara finally cuts in when she's had enough. "I thought you were coming over to watch Homeland! It's been siting on my DVR for a week because I was kind enough to wait and watch it with you. You canceled on me three times!"

Alex begrudgingly puts her phone down and stares at her sister. "Well forgive me, a mere human, for getting sick. That's not something you understand."

"I, I got sick for like an hour when I lost my powers," Kara argues weakly.

"And the fact that you were able to overcome that hour and move on with your life is pretty admirable," Alex says dryly, a smirk forming on her lips when Kara starts to pout. "Let me just shower and then we can start."

"Alex!" Kara whines. "You've been here for almost an hour! Why do you need to shower? I've seen you with greasy hair thousands of times. It doesn't scare me any more than when Ms. Grant takes her Lexapro with a shot of whiskey."

Alex self-consciously runs her hands through her hair. "I came straight from the gym, smart ass. Unlike some people, I have to build my strength."

"Blah, blah, blah," Kara mocks, dramatically flopping back on the couch. "Just hurry up! If you're not out in ten minutes I'm starting without you."

"Don't you dare!" Alex calls over her shoulder, rushing toward the bathroom.

Kara grabs the remote and turns on the TV. "Oh, I will dare," she giggles, cueing up the latest episode on her DVR. "And I won't feel bad about it."

Then she stops herself from hitting play because she _does_ feel bad.

8:03.

Alex has approximately five minutes to get out of the shower or else Kara is really, really going to start without her. She blows the hair out of her face and fiddles around on her cell phone to pass the time.

Confusion spreads all over her face when there's a slight knock on her door.

Kara uses her x-ray vision to see who it is before rushing over. One time, she accidentally let in a Jehovah's Witness and almost ended up converting because she was too polite to say "no" when they asked for a moment of her time.

They took up three hours of her time.

Thankfully it's just Winn, pacing nervously around in the hall mumbling something Kara can't quite make out. She strains her ears to listen harder, but all she can decipher is something about Chinese food. Things with Winn have been weird lately and Kara's not really in the mood to confront everything.

But when Winn politely raps on the door, Kara prances over and opens it a bit-just enough so she can stick her head out. "Winn? Hi!"

A smile spreads across Winn's face. "Hey. I was, uh, in the neighborhood and figured I'd drop by to see what you were up to." He tries to shoulder his way in and Kara can't help but step back. "I brought Chinese."

Kara's eyes widen and she momentarily forgets about Alex, who has been in the shower for longer than ten minutes now. "It's like you read my mind. Alex and I were going to order Chinese!"

"A-Alex?" Winn's voice is a bit higher than normal. He peers all around Kara's apartment and tugs nervously at his new cardigan. "Alex is here?"

Kara stares at Winn oddly. "Yes."

"Alex, your sister?" Winn continues to question nervously. "Like, your badass, DEO working, gun toting, leather wearing sister Alex?"

"Yes," Kara responds after a brief pause to let Winn's sentence sink in. She dutifully takes the Chinese food out of the bag and spreads the containers out on the small island in the middle of the kitchen. She smiles widely when she opens the first container and sees it's lo mein.

"I got two," Winn says quickly. "One for you since you know, you can eat anything without any physical repercussions, and one for me."

"And Alex," Kara says with a mouthful of noodles. Once she realizes she's being kind of rude, she reaches up and grabs a few plates from the cabinets.

Winn tries not to stare as the back of Kara's plain white tank top rides up a bit, revealing the smooth skin of her back. He clears his throat and fixes his gaze elsewhere. "So, what are you and Alex up to?"

"We're just going to watch Homeland," Kara says without thinking. Homeland is one of Winn's favorite shows. "Gossip, you know. The usual."

Winn awkwardly laughs and smiles when Kara hands him a plate. "Nice, nice. This is like fate; I haven't seen the newest episode."

Kara knows Alex probably just wants it to be a sister thing but she can't muster the courage to tell Winn to leave. Instead, she just rambles: "oh, we haven't either! You should totally stay and hang out!"

Almost immediately, she closes her eyes and bites back a sigh.

"Awesome." Winn's grinning like there's a coat hanger stuck in his mouth.

"G-great," Kara says with a forced smile. She hears the shower finally go off and knows she has about three more minutes to prepare a speech and explain why Winn is crashing their "sister date."

"Don't take this the wrong way," Winn begins after he shoves a pot sticker in his mouth. He notices Kara staring forlornly at his plate. "Don't worry, I got you your own pot stickers too."

"Yay!"

"Anyway, don't take this the wrong way," Winn says again quietly. He can hear shuffling from behind the bathroom door. "But your sister kind of scares me."

Kara burst out laughing for a solid thirty seconds. She can't even control herself when the tears begin to sting her eyes. "Oh my god. That's hilarious."

Winn stuffs his hands in his back pocket after his embarrassing revelation and tries to save face by backtracking. "W-well, you know…she's a tough lady. I bet she can kick my ass."

"She _can_ kick your ass," Kara corrects with a chuckle. "Now you know why I never dated in high school. If any dude even looked at me the wrong way Alex threatened to…castrate them," she whispers, her cheeks reddening.

"They obviously weren't right for you," Winn says under his breath. "I'm sure once you find the one she'll uh, she'll be happy."

Kara knows where this is going. Despite her tough nature, Alex isn't as guarded as people think. "I don't know about that. Once a little sister, always a little sister," she giggles, stuffing a pot sticker in her mouth so they can move on.

"Right," Winn laughs quietly, focusing back on the food in front of him when Kara adjusts her glasses and polishes off her box of pot stickers. "I don't know how you do it," he muses, watching her throw the container away.

"It's a blessing," Kara explains simply. "And a curse sometimes." She drums her fingers on the island and tries not to cringe at the lull in the conversation.

Winn opens his mouth to say something but stops when he watches Kara flip her long blond hair over and attempt to put it in a ponytail. Her shirt comes up a bit and he finds himself staring at her taut stomach. "Hey, you have a belly button."

Kara stops what's she's doing and tilts her head to the side. "Huh?"

"You're an alien," Winn attempts to explain nervously. "I, I didn't think you'd have one!"

"Oh!" Kara drops her hand and quickly pulls her shirt as far as it can go when she finally realizes what Winn is talking about.

"It's just on that show...that weird alien show from a couple of years back...he didn't have one."

Kara's still got an iron-clad grip on the hem of her shirt. She's pretty sure her cheeks are fire engine red by now. "Did you think I like…hatched from an egg or something?"

"No!" Winn is quick to say, shutting his eyes in embarrassment

"My mom gave birth to me," Kara giggles. "I remember she told me it was the worst pain she's ever felt. Which says a lot since Kryptonians can't feel pain." Then, her face falls and bottom lip slightly quivers. "Physical pain at least."

Winn's at a loss for words. He feels horrible and can only half-heartedly pat Kara on the shoulder when she sighs.

Kara starts to laugh, half in embarrassment, half in pity, and perks up when she hears the bathroom door opening. "Let me just make sure Alex is decent. I don't think she knows you're here!"

Winn smacks his forehead when Kara rushes out of the room.

"I know, I know," Alex moans when Kara nearly crashes into her. "That was like 15 minutes but I had to shave and-"

"Winn's here," Kara blurts out nervously.

Alex shrugs. "Winn? That nerdy IT guy you work with?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because he invited himself over and I couldn't say no when he showed up with Chinese food. Free Chinese food, Alex!"

"You probably ate it all," Alex mumbled, tossing the towel she had been drying her hair with aside. "Fine," she sighs. "I guess he can stay. Did he bring the food from the "I Heart Kara" Chinese restaurant down the street?"

Kara scowls when Alex playfully tickles her sides. "Not funny," she pouts. "Go easy on him, okay? He's kind of scared of you."

Alex smirks because making men uncomfortable is one of her favorite hobbies.

"Promiseeee?"

"Yes, Kara, I promise," Alex says with an eye roll. "I'm not THAT scary."

Kara looks at her sister up and down. "You kind of are. I mean, if you weren't my sister I'd be afraid to look you in the eyes."

Alex shoves Kara and nods in satisfaction when the younger girl trips and nearly falls into the wall. "There better be pot stickers."

Winn seemingly appears out of nowhere. "There's pot stickers. I got Kara her own."

"I want some," Kara immediately complains. "I only had like…six!"

"How many slices of pizza did you have today for lunch?" Winn smirks, already knowing the answer.

Kara crosses her arms and stares at the ground. "Six."

"Unbelievable." Alex shakes her head in jealously and keeps a tight grip on her box of pot stickers in case Kara makes any sudden moves. "Yet you still weigh ten pounds less than I do."

"And she's still got abs of steel," Winn adds in. His smile diminishes in less than five seconds when Alex glares at him.

"Excuse me?"

"Let's watch TV!" Kara cuts in, inserting herself between her sister and friend. She hopes Winn gets the hint and sits in the small chair next to the TV but doesn't pick up on her awkward head bobbing and sits down right in the middle of the couch.

Honestly, why are boys so dumb?

Kara looks at Alex and sees her sister's eye widen because Winn has stolen her spot. Her spot! It practically has an Alex shaped hole on the cushion.

Alex begrudgingly plops down next to Winn and crosses her arms with a scowl. Kara sits on the other side of Winn and slightly gnaws on her lip. She'd never admit it to Winn, but sometimes Homeland scares her! How is she supposed to squeeze Alex's hand and bury her face in her shoulder if something bad happens?

"This is great," Winn says with an uncomfortable smile. He stretches his arms out and brings the two sisters in for a hug.

"Get off," Alex demands, smoothing down her hair when Winn immediately lets go and looks at her apologetically. She shoves another pot sticker in her mouth and pretends not to see Kara staring at her out of the corner of her eye. "Kara, hello? Put on Homeland!"

"I read online that this was a great episode."

Alex rolls her eyes. "If you spoil ANYTHING…"

"It's cool, it's cool," Winn says, holding his hands up in defense. "I won't spoil a thing. Not like that time where I told you who dies in Orphan Black, right, Kara?"

Kara winces; knowing Alex just started watching Orphan Black.

"Everyone be quiet! It's starting," Kara demands but obviously no one takes her seriously. Alex shifts her body so she's facing Winn. "Alex-"

"I just started watching the newest season," Alex whispers in disbelief. "Someone dies?"

"Dies? Did I say dies?" Winn laughs nervously. "I meant flies! Someone _flies._ Goddammit, Kara, put on Homeland!" He's pretty sure Alex is going to somehow convince Kara to fry his brains with her lasers.

Kara presses the play button and knows this is going to be a long night.

X

Halfway through the episode, Kara falls asleep, leaving Alex and Winn in the most uncomfortable silence ever. Winn's be in a lot of awkward situations but this has to be the worst one yet.

"Unbelievable," Alex complains, rifling around the empty food containers to see if there's anything left over. She smiles when there's one crab Rangoon left.

Winn peers at Kara and smiles at how adorable she looks. Her head is perched on the arm of the couch, her knees tucked up to her chest. She's even snoring lightly.

"Her first New Years Eve on earth she fell asleep at eight," Alex chuckles softly, breaking the silence that she for the most part created. "My mom tried waking her but she just…she just sleeps like the dead. The next morning she cried for three straight hours because she missed the ball drop."

"Been there," Winn admits with a laugh. He pats Kara's knees when she twitches lightly in her sleep. "Alex, you know I'd never hurt Kara, right?"

Alex stops mid-bite and sighs. She's been in this position many times before and has scared off _many_ boys in her time. "Winn, look, it's clear that you're like…head over heels in love with my daffy little sister."

"It's clear to everyone but her."

"Kara's very…fragile right now," Alex whispers, making sure Kara is still asleep before continuing. "Her life has been some chaotic whirlwind for the past twelve years. She's still trying to come to terms with all this Supergirl stuff."

"I know."

"You just need to lay off for a while, okay?" Alex says politely as possible. She feels bad when Winn's face falls but it's the truth. Kara's not in the right headspace to even date right now. "Let her figure things out. Please."

Winn sighs and rubs his palms against his knees. "Okay."

"If it's any consolation, normally I'd pull my gun out…"

"Please don't," Winn laughs, standing to his feet. "You want me to-"

"Nah, just leave her," Alex smiles, standing up to wrap Winn in a hug. He's not a bad guy, a little annoying, but not terrible for Kara. "You don't have to be so scared of me."

"I'm not, I'm not scared," Winn laughs as Alex walks him to the door. He clears his throat and tries to look her in the eye. "I'm not. I swear."

Alex just shakes her head. "Right. I've heard that before." She puts her hand on Winn's shoulder and watches him tense up. "Thank you. For the food and for…being such a good friend to Kara. I promise I won't interrogate you anymore."

"Oh, thank god," Winn sighs in relief. "I'd do anything for Kara."

"I know. I know."

Winn turns around to face Alex one last time when he steps foot in the hallway. "One last thing-would you, would you pull out your gun if I was James Olsen?"

"Yes," Alex says without even thinking. "Definitely."

"Nice," Winn says to himself triumphantly. "Tell Kara I'll see her Monday."

Alex quietly shuts the door behind her and grimaces at the mess in Kara's kitchen. It's a miracle how Kara's been able to live on her own without black mold or bugs festering in her apartment.

"Hey, sleepy head. Wake up." Alex roughly shakes Kara until the younger girl moans and opens one eye. "You fell asleep during Homeland. Again."

"Nooo," Kara whines, stretching her legs out on the couch and dramatically draping her left arm over her face.

"Yesss," Alex whines back, lifting Kara into a sitting position. "Come on, let's get you to bed."

Kara yawns and rubs her eyes, allowing her sister to drag her across the room and into the large bed. "Did you scare Winn off?"

"Maybe," Alex says vaguely. She dutifully tucks Kara in and kisses her forehead, letting her lips linger for a few seconds longer just so her sister knows she's always, always there for her. "I told him to lay off you for a while."

"Oh." Kara closes her eyes and curls herself into the fetal position. "Kay."

Alex laughs and brushes the hair out of Kara's face. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"What did you say to him?" Kara asks sleepily, burying her face into her soft pillow. She feels the bed shift and snuggles up to Alex when she sits on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry about it."

"Alex, I'm not thirteen anymore."

Alex sighs and runs her fingers through Kara's hair to keep her calm. "I know," she whispers with a sigh. "But I'm always going to be-"

"My big sister. I know. I know," Kara breaks in quietly, her eyes fighting for sleep. She manages to sit up and look at Alex in the eyes. "Winn's not so bad."

"But you don't like him."

Kara bites her lip in contemplation. "He's like a…geeky brother."

"So I'm doing you a favor."

"I guess." Kara yawns and blows the hair out of her face. "Are you ever going to let me have a boyfriend?"

"Maybe when you're 30." Alex wraps Kara in a hug when she rolls her eyes. "Do you want Winn to be your boyfriend?"

Kara scowls. "Ew. No! I just said he's like a geeky brother!" She fiddles with the waistband of her fluffy pajama pants and sighs. "I just want someone to love me."

"I love you," Alex says immediately.

"Yeah…duh. But I want a man to love me differently than you do."

Alex wrinkles her nose in disgust. "You'll find someone, Kara. I promise."

"Then you'll just scare them off."

"I will not."

"Will, too."

Alex chuckles and kisses her sister's temple, gently laying her back down on the bed. "Go to sleep, okay? It's been a long week." She reaches over and makes sure Kara's alarm clock is shut off. Her sister needs all the rest she can get.

"Can we watch Homeland tomorrow?"

"I've already seen it," Alex laughs, standing up to avoid Kara's arm when she reaches out to hit her. "You fell asleep."

"It was boring," Kara pouts.

Alex nods. "You're boring."

"Do you want me to fly you home?" Kara asks, already on the verge of passing out.

"I can get home by myself," Alex promises, pulling the covers up to Kara's chin.

"Good because I'm not moving."

"Then why did you even offer?"

Kara shrugs and rolls over. "Because I'm a nice girl."

"You're too nice sometimes," Alex mumbles. "Call me tomorrow."

When Kara doesn't respond, Alex knows she's fast asleep. She double checks to make sure everything is shut off and quietly slips out into the hallway, careful not to slam the door too hard behind her.


End file.
